


Britannia

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, History, Love, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britannia is a country three times the size of Texas between America and England in the Atlantic. She and America were both found by Britain about the same time and have many similarities; making them best friends. However, what will happen when she starts to develop feelings for the American? Pairings: America x OC Country and more throughout</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I did!**

 

* * *

 

**Hey guys! Some of you know me from the other stories I have written and you know that I always write an introduction like this before every chapter. This one will be longer because this is a new story. The first time I will be tackling a long Hetalia story; a Hetalia story in general! I have loved the show so much that I felt the need to write a story for it. This will be in 3rd person since all I have done is 1st person point of view. So don't hate on me for it please! I'm a 3rd point of view virgin! Anyway, I have researched history and will try to be as correct as possible. This story will go from the beginning of America to 2015. However, with my own character, Britannia. I don't know if this would cause something horrible in nature but Britannia is right between The United States of America and The United Kingdom in the Atlantic Ocean. Britannia is about three times the size of Texas. Again, I don't know if that would cause a huge shift in the weather or exploration but just pretend! It's a major country and it's a girl! You will know more about her as you read. This will include A LOT of famous people and maybe some celebrities so yeah haha Hetalia is history. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THE STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Finally, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

* * *

 

 

Ch. 1: The Beginning

 

**(Year: 1610)**

 

"I cannot believe that I didn't notice this land before! We just basically went right over it to get to the 'New World'."

Said Britain. Britain had short blonde hair that the sun's light complimented well whenever he went outside and whenever he ever did get any sunshine in his country. His eyebrows were very...thick, you could say in a sense. Many of the other countries made fun of him for them but he didn't give a crap. His eyes were a bright shade of emerald green as they looked over the land he and a certain Frenchman had discovered. As for his build, well, he doesn't want to talk about it...

"Oui, It is amazing no? This will be mine since you got America."

France said with a glaring look of disappointment. The two had discovered a little boy in 1607 across the Atlantic Ocean and they both decided to fight over him. Britain, of course, beat France's ass and took America under his wing, setting up a colonial town. France has been pissed ever since. Speaking of France, he was the type of guy that flirted with every woman he saw. Whether it was a country or human, he flirted with him. Many girls found him sexy and all that shit but the countries always threatened him with invasion; especially Hungary.

"Oh shut it frog, you'll just lose again."

The British man retorted as they walked through the glowing grass. The wind blew softly as they walked through the land. You could see tall mountains with ice topped onto them. This being because the two Europeans were in the top-most part of the soon-to-be country. They continued to explore the new land until their eyes suddenly fell upon a little girl of maybe four or five. She played around in the grass with a huge smile on her face. Her long blond hair, who's color looked almost identical to Britain's, flowed down to the bottom-half of her back. Her eyes also looked like his considerably; big and beautiful. The two nations quickly looked at each other before starting into a sprint over to her.

"Fuck you! Get out of my way!"

"No! You got the boy now I get this one!"

"Hell no! You bloody wanker!"

The two screamed at each other. The little girl, who was playing with a colorful butterfly, got just one look of them before hiding behind a rock. She squeaked little girly noises as her head poked from behind it. Her whole body was shaking but none more than her eyes. Britain instantly realized this and calmed himself down.

"I-It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

He said softly. The girl pasued for a second before nodding. She slowly came from behind the rock, but you could tell that she was still a bit shaken up. France looked at his opposite and smirked.

"I'm your big brother!"

He blurted out. Britain gasped and slapped his face with the back of his hand.

"What!? No you're not!"

"Oui! I am!"

He yelled again at the girl while rubbing his reddened face. She just stared at him in a confused daze as she watched the young men fight.

"Umm...I don't have a brother..."

She muttered, making the two stop and look at her. Britain sighed and patted the dust of his pants.

"She's right. And this man, France, is certainly not your brother. Where is your-...Oh shit!"

He whispered to himself. France rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"We didn't even ask her if she's a country..."

He told him. France's eyes went huge as he realized it as well.

"Well let's ask her."

"We can't just ask her!"

Ignoring Britain, France turned to the blond-haired girl and smiled.

"Mademoiselle, are you a country?"

He asked. She scrunched her pretty face up and tilted her head.

"What's a country?"

She replied back. She continued.

"...And why are you two people here? I've never ever ever ever seen anybody else other than animals here. I'm all alone here and it's pretty big!"

She said as she looked around; spreading her tiny arms out to emphasize her point. The countries couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. If no one lived here, than she had to be a country. A country who was destined to be developed. Knowing this, Britain and France knew that this would cause another war between them. Britain had gained America from France and only God knew who would take this one as their own. Bending over to get closer to her, the Briton gave her a warm smile and brushed a strand hair out of her eyes.

"Well can you tell me your name love?"

He asked her. She stayed silent and shook her head.

"I don't...have a name."

"You don't have a name!? Well I can tell you that my name is Britain. And I don't tell a lot of people this, but my human name is Arthur Kirkland. Do you need a name? Because I could give you one."

Her face lit up as she grinned at him.

"Really!? Okay! What's my name!"

France was quick to but in on the conversation.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'll give you your name!"

He yelled. Britain growled at him and closed his eyes.

"How about we let her choose."

He told him. They both nodded and looked at the girl for her answer. She looked like she had no idea what to do until Britain asked her again.

"Hmm...I...I like you Britain. You give me my name."

Said country smirked at the other and put his hand to his chin in thought. France absolutely cringed and shot his finger out.

"I'm getting my gun! I will get this one! Just you wait you British bastard!"

And with that, he stomped away back to his ship. Britain shrugged with carelessness and continued his thought. The girl looked very pretty so he knew he wanted to give her a pretty name. With the boy, he named him America and his human name would be Alfred F. Jones. But for this little girl, he was at a stand-still. Looking her up and down, he found that she looked extremely similar to him. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. The only difference was that she didn't have his thick eyebrows. She had thin eyebrows which was fine with him. America also had thin eyebrows so it was all good. But it was the fact that she looked almost exactly like him that caught his attention. Smiling big, he gave her her official name.

"I'm going to name you Britannia. How does that sound?"

"Ooooh! That sounds pretty!"

She said to him with a huge smile on her cute face.

"And you also get a human name! How does that sound? Do you want me to give you a human name?"

She nodded her head and started his thought process once again. France had all of his guns on his ship so he should probably hurry on this naming business. However, the fact is that this little girl, Britannia, had chosen him rather than the other country. Frankly he was honored. That damn frog was always bragging about how he was the better one. Well if he got two new countries, than that little shit would leave him alone for good! Now for her human name...Using the past names from past royalty in his country, he found the perfect name for her.

"Your human name will be Scarlett Elizabeth Lionheart."

That sounded rather epic. At least that's what Britain thought anyway. Her first name, he came up with himself. Her middle name came from the late majesty, "The Virgin Queen". And her last name came from some ruler from his past. He had lost count. She, Scarlett, absolutely loved the name and she jumped into his arms. She gave him a hug and he felt his eyes tear up like they had with America.

"I love it! So does this mean you will be my Daddy?"

Britain's face flushed and he gasped.

"Your father!? Goodness no! Just think of me as...Hmmm...Your guardian from now on."

"No, I'm going to call you 'Daddy'."

She told him as she gave him another hug.

'Well shit.'

He thought as he hugged her back. He could hear France coming back with the sound of bullets in the distance. He silently cursed under his breath and pulled away from Britannia.

"Listen my dear, I need you to hide behind that bush for a second okay?"

Scarlett nodded and did as she was told. France came no more than a minute after.

 

* * *

 

 

The battle between Britain and France took twenty minutes and thirty seconds. France got his ass kicked SEVERELY! When I say that, I mean he is already on his ship back to his country. Britannia watched in awe as her newfound "Daddy" whooped some French ass. Once he was done, he walked back over to her, slightly panting from the fight.

"Are you okay Daddy?"

Britannia asked him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm quite fine love. Now, how about we get some people on your land. Luckily for me, nobody else has found you so I don't have to worry about territorial rights. You don't know what that means yet but you will when you get older."

He muttered. He was right. She didn't know what he was talking about but she was just happy that she had another friend to play with; even though he was a bit older than her by a clear fifteen years. He took her hand and took her to his ship. She had never seen such a large structure made of wood. The sails caught her eyes the most and she constantly felt the need to point them out to Britain's amusement. When it came to meeting the British people, she did quite well. Her voice shook in the first few sentences of introduction and greeting but she quickly caught on. The British nation saw this and knew that she would do fine with her first colony. So why not set it up right now!?

"Do you gentlemen want to stay here and build your own town in Britannia?"

He asked the men and women. Some nodded while others didn't feel like giving an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now I will be back with food and more people in no time so you all just get settled down here. Hunt, build, socialize, mate, and be nice to Britannia! AND DON'T GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

He yelled with a glare to his people. They rolled their eyes and walked off the ship with a stretch. The nice weather was new to them and they loved the feeling after being on that huge ship for so long. As for Britain, he could get home by himself. He used to be a pirate after all! Still was in a way...But before he could leave for his plan, he knew he couldn't leave without saying good-bye to his new little girl.

"Aww...Y-Your leaving already? But we just met and...and...and..."

"Shhh..."

He whispered softly to her as he hugged her tightly and brushed her golden hair with his hands. He pulled back and held her soft smooth chin up.

"I will be back with even more people, Britannia. You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I may not always be here to take care of you, but I will always make sure that you are safe and that the people here do that as well. Because, if it all works out, they will be YOUR people for now on. They will respect you and love you for years to come. You just have to be strong and grow up like I know you can."

He ruffled her hair with a smile and turned to his ship. Her grinning smile slowly faded as she realized once again that he would leave. He turned his head towards her once again and smirked.

"And maybe I can bring America with me next time. I have a feeling you two will get along."

And with that, he walked aboard his large ship and sailed away by himself. You may be asking yourself, how the hell did he sail himself all the way back to Great Britain!? Well...I have no fucking idea.

But Britannia was also asking herself a question. It being, Who was this America?

 

* * *

 

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Well? Did you like it!? LET ME BE CLEAR, THEY GET OLDER! TRUST ME! THEY WILL ONLY BE LIKE FIVE YEARS OLD FOR TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS SO DON'T WORRY! Anyway, I update my chapter, or at least I try to update at least once a week. If not, then I update in two weeks max. So you do not have to wait for another chapter in 6 months. Maybe just a couple of days! XD I found that when I write in 3rd person, I sound a lot smarter haha. Maybe because it's just the first chapter and I have so many ideas. OH! AND ANOTHER THING! I NEVER EVER GIVE UP ON A STORY! I WILL ALWAYS FINISH A STORY IF I START IT! Okay, please review and comment on the story and tell me what you thought! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	2. Growth

**I do not own Hetalia, but if I did that would be awesome!**

 

* * *

 

 

**It is time for another chapter! I got one review so I'm happy about that because I only just started the story yesterday. I know that the story qwill start out slow just because I usually only read stories if they're a good length and look interesting. So it will probably get more support with more chapters. Well let me tell you how the story is going to work. The chapters will be named after such events most of the time like...let's say 'The Vietnam War' then that chapter will all be about that war. Oh! And because Britannia exist, she will change some events in history. Other chapters will just be cute chapters haha. It's a fanfic, it can't be boring! I'm not going to say which ones though. Anyway, please update and comment on the story! It doesn't take that much to do so and also favorite or follow it! You won't regret it! I feel weird if I constantly say one name when talking so I will use multiple names like for Britannia and Scarlett, America and Alfred, or Britain England and Arthur. You know, just know who they are! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

* * *

 

 

Ch. 2: Growth

 

**(Year: 1615)**

 

"So I can now announce that this settlement will be named Lionheart!"

A villager, the leader of the group, told the others. They had named their first settlement after Britannia's human last name. She thoughtit was pretty cool that they did that for her. They had actually gotten lot done! They had about twenty houses built with a wooden wall surrounding the houses. Like Britain had said, ships were brought back with some food and more peopleto help. Though, he was not with them. This left Britannia feeling a bit sad. Did he hate her or something? What did she do to piss him off? She had been thinking about these questions on a chair when one of her villagers walked up to her with a letter.

"Britannia, England has sent us a letter saying that he was on his way here. He'll probably be here soon though since letters only give us a last minute notice."

He told her. She nodded and he left her there. She did like how everyone treated her so well even though she was just a little girl. No one had yet to be mean to her and she loved playing with some of the children in the settlement.

"Maybe I can meet this America now."

She told herself with a smile as she made her way to the shore. She shielded her eyes from the blinding sun and managed to make out a ship that was even bigger than the last one. She got really excited at seeing this. He was finally here! After five years! She jumped up and down while cheering. Once the ship ported, she ran straight to the edge of the beach and waited patiently for Britain to get over here.

"Good morning love! How have you been?"

Arthur asked her as soon as he stepped on her soil. Instead of talking to him, she gave him a big hug.

"I missed you!"

She yelled happily. He laughed and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, I've had some...problems back at home. France keeps trying to take you and America away from me..."

He trailed off with a tone of disapproval.

"...Oh! And I did say I would bring him the next time I visited you didn't I? Well here he is. Britannia, this is America."

He said as he revealed a boy about her age behind him. His face went red for a second before he gave her a big smile. He tiled his head and held out his hand.

"Hello. I'm America! But my real name is Alfred."

She shook his head and grinned.

"Hi! My name is Britannia but my real name is Scarlett."

She giggled as she copied him. His face turned sour before becoming bright again. Looking at him up close, she saw that America had bright blue eyes that made the ocean look like a loser. His face was formed in a way that fit him perfectly in ever way. His hair was a dirty blond that was brushed carefully to the side. She couldn't help but notice that a part of his hair seemed to defy logic and stick straight up. To an older gentlemen, they might think it was imperfect. But to her, she thought it was fucking awesome! She wished she had a hair that stood up like that. As for his clothing, he wore what Britain probably told him to wear. She knew how it went. He had sent a very flamboyant man from his country to hers and the man made her try on large dresses that gave her no room to breathe. It was annoying and stupid.

"Britain, can Scarlett and I go collect sea shells along the beach?"

America asked his elder. Britain clicked his tongue and waved his finger.

"America, it is rude to call a country by their human name, and as to your question, yes you may."

He told them. The two smiled and thanked him before running along the beach. England rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked over at the nicely-built settlement and grinned. He had to admit it, well done.

"So why did Britain get mad at you for calling me by my name?"

Scarlett asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know. You don't mind that I do, do you? I'm gonna call you by your name for now on."

He said. She smiled and told him that she actually preferred when people did call her by her real name. They continued to look for various shells on the beach. They loved it whenever they found a big one. They always held it to their ear to see if they could hear the ocean; even though they were right next to it.

They're kids! Get over it!

"I haven't seen him in five years...Has he been taking care of you?"

She asked him another question. He gave her a look and sighed.

"No. You see, I live on the other side of your country. So he has to travel farther to get to me. I guess that's why he hasn't visited me often. The first time I have seen him, other than actually meeting him, happened a few weeks ago when he told me he was taking me to meet you. I haven't made a lot of friends other than the adults at Jamestown. Will you be my friend?"

America asked. Scarlett noticed that his eyes were slightly watering. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Of course I will! We're both countries so it'll be great! And...what's a country?"

"I don't know but I know that we are countries...Hey Scarlett?"

"Hmm?"

She hummed at him as she eyed a colorful shell that caught her interest.

"If Britain doesn't visit us, can you come over to my country and we just hang out? Or I could sail here and then we could play again because I'm pretty sure we are only staying a couple of days."

He stated. Scarlett thought that that sounded fun and that she would if he would. He seemed like a pretty cool friend to play with. He made it so easy for her to become friends with him that she felt like she could say anything. Yet, she looked to be about seven or eight years old so she wasn't that in-depth in conversation. But she was going to visit him sometime when she built a port and a ship of her own.

After spending the day together, the two kids went back to Lionheart and found the familiar blond checking off a list of things on a piece of paper. Once he saw them, he gave them a grin and hugged the both of them. They were both surprised by the sudden action of affection but loved it nonetheless.

"I've been working all day and I have to leave tomorrow. So how about we go take a swim?"

He suggested. They, of course, agreed with rosy cheeks and the three had a great time. Britain turned out to be a lot more kind and sweet when he did get the time to play with them. He was so busy at his own country that he sometimes forgot about them. At least that's how the two children felt. They both couldn't help but wonder if he would be like this when they were older...

 

* * *

 

 

Scarlett kept her promise to Alfred when it came to visiting him, though it took some time. Her settlement soon became two settlements, then three. She grew up faster than Britain ever thought she would. He visited her a few times and talked to her the whole day. Because her people were building a lot more houses and buildings, her physical appearance was changing. By 1760, she looked about fifteen. She was almost taller than England now! He was so amazed that he said he would send her more advanced resources to build even more cities of her own. Britain had not had the time to visit America at all but Scarlett knew very well that America was growing faster than her; especially in height, according to his letters to her. She hadn't seen him in a long time because she was busy herself so they exchanged letters with each other.

They said things like, "Holy shit! America I'm building a port so I can build my ship SO I CAN VISIT YOU!".

And he usually responded with, "Me too! I just started this new city called Philadelphia! Totally badass! Have you ever noticed that we talk a lot different then our people do?".

Yeah, they were weird. But it was true. They both built cities that grew with every decade and their population grew tremendously as well. Britain was so proud! However his king told him that he should just leave them alone for a while so he could fight with France about something. So because she didn't have Britain and she just got her ports built, she could finally visit America for the first time! The trip took maybe a month or two to get there but it was worth it when she saw him waiting for her at the port. He was right! He had gotten a lot taller! He still had the same hair she liked but his features looked more mature and defined even though he was probably sixteen by now. He gave her a big hug once she got off the ship and she could feel the old friendship coming back to her already.

"How ya been!? I waited on the dock for like three days!"

He yelled as he took her hand. Before she had time to answer, he took her hand and led her through his city of Boston. She loved the details of his city but she found it even more fascinating at how deep America's voice had gotten. Puberty must be taking its course on him. She herself experienced some...teen changes...recently...Catch my drift?

"America where are we going!?"

Scarlett yelled at the boy dragging her. He grinned and stopped in the middle of the busy road.

"My house! It's pretty big and lonely in there but it's going to be fun with you here!"

He said as he opened the large wooden door to the large high-class house. The inside looked like something Britain would decorate. It just spelled "British décor". However, America put his own touch to his home and added stuff like Indian pieces of art. America caught Scarlett staring around the house and he felt a sense of pride in his home. He didn't have many people here unless it was a servant or maid so it was nice to have a guest. Taking her to the kitchen, he sat her down at the table and started to cook her something.

'She must be really hungry after that journey over here,'

He thought. When England WAS here, he taught America how to cook. Don't even get me started in how much he sucked at it. The British nation probably wasn't the best choice to teach him and when he set the plate down in front of her, it was all burnt. She eyed it for a second before looking at him.

"What is that?"

"It's supposed to be eggs."

"How the hell did you burn eggs?"

She asked him while poking the food with a fork. His happy smile went away and he sighed.

"I'm not that good of a cook am I?"

Once Britannia saw that he was becoming depressed, she waved him off and patted his arm comfortably.

"No! No! You just need...practice is all...Is there anything that you can make that isn't burnt?"

She asked him. His smile returned and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I do know how to make pancakes. My brother taught me."

Scarlett's eyes went wide at what he said. What brother!? He started to talk some more but she shushed him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You have a brother!? Where is he!? What's his name?"

America looked confused at her question but gave her a response anyway.

"He lives like...up north and his name is Canada. He's a bit shy and quiet but I couldn't ask for a better bro than him. You've never met him?"

She shook her head and he found that weird. He decided to wave it off and get on another topic. He asked her if she could cook and she replied with, "I'm a girl, of course I can cook". So she taught him how to at least cook an egg without burning it. She knew that England had taught him. The only thing that he made that was good was fish and chips and desserts. She knew this the first time he cooked something for her and he ended up almost burning the house down. So whenever he came over, she cooked for him and he made the tea.

"Hey."

America suddenly said as they sat at the table eating. They had had enough cooking for a while so they wanted to catch up on what's been happening with each other lately. She looked up and hummed in reply.

"Have you met France yet?"

He asked. She tilted her head and only remembered him the first time she met Britain.

"Well he's been coming by lately. He visits me a lot and brings Canada with him. That's how I know I have a brother. But anyway, he's always talking about how horrible England is and how...fabulous (he) is. But I have to admit Scarlett, his cooking skills are kick-ass! He makes this dish where it makes the whole house smell really good! He pays more attention to me than Britain does. Britain stopped visiting me like twenty years ago. That's a long time! France told me he's been visiting you though..."

He trailed off. It was true. England had visited her a couple of times here and there for a short time. He had told her that she was his favorite and that it was quite convenient for her to be closer to his country. She didn't want to tell Alfred that though so she simply nodded. His ocean blue eyes widened for a second before he sighed.

"I guess he just doesn't like me anymore...He used to take care of me all the time when I was little. He would read me bed-time stories and then rock me to sleep if I was scared of something. Little things like that don't last apparently..."

He took a sip of his water and stood up. He took the dishes from the table and walked over to the sink; cleaning them with a wet cloth. Scarlett stood up as well and went over to him. He didn't look sad or mad but she could tell that he was annoyed.

"The last time he came over, he said that his king didn't want him visiting you anymore so it's not like it's his fault. I don't know why but whatever. And he told me he really missed you."

Scarlett told America. He dried the dishes he just washed and shrugged.

"I'm not mad or anything, it's just-"

"America! I'm back! I brought you a whole case of your favorite tea!"

The two teens gasped as they heard the familiar British voice. It sounded like he was right at the door. Knowing him, he was hanging up his coat on the coat hangar. They heard his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. His bright green eyes went big and wide at the sight of seeing America. He had to tilt his head up slightly just to meet him eye-to-eye. Scarlett was also about eye level to England and still growing.

"Oh my word! Bloody hell! How you've grown!"

Scarlett expected America to get mad at England for not visiting him in a while but instead he put on a grin and showed his pure white teeth.

"Hey dude! What's up!?"

England's face went blank and he set the box of tea on the table.

"Dude? What kind of English is that? And how did you grow so tall while I was gone!? And you don't have that cute little voice anymore. It's all deep now. Then again, I did notice that your cities are growing faster than ever...America, I apologize for not being here lately. I've been fighting with that damn frog and the king has given me orders that keep me busy every day of the week."

The boy shrugged with a smile and told him that as long as he was here, he was alright with it. Britain sighed in relief and then gave a big smile; changing the subject.

"Guess what? I brought you some new clothes America."

"New clothes?"

"Indeed. They are quite efficient when going for a walk along the street or going to political meetings. They are also very flattering to women. But you won't have to worry about that until you're older."

He said with a chuckle, making Alfred roll his eyes. England looked beside America and saw Scarlett. He smiled even more and he gave her a hug.

"By God! I didn't know you were here! Britannia, is that your ship at the port!? It's quite large and its sails are simply exquisite! How have you been?"

He asked her.

"Good. I have been building new cities along my coast but we haven't really gotten to the center of my country yet. There are a lot of mountains and forests so it will take a lot of work."

He nodded and sighed. The two younger countries looked at each other with worry as Britain became suddenly stressed.

"I know this is sudden, but I have a few things that you two might not like...So here's the deal..."

What he said would eventually lead them to revolt against him all together.

 

* * *

 

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said. SLOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I kind of have to build them up so I can get to the American Revolution. Once there, it will be a lot easier and fresher so just be patient if you don't like it yet. The next chapter will be just that so it will be awesome! Also, I'm not used to 3rd person so can you tell me if I'm doing okay? And if you want me to maybe change from 3rd to 1st every once in a while, I will. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THE STORY! Do it now! Now! I will love you if you do! I also have a little case of writer's block so I'm sorry for that as well haha. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. The Revolutionary War

_**I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I did a lot!** _

 

* * *

 

**Hey guys! I'm not getting as much support as I would right now but I only started the story like a couple of days ago and I'm hoping that the longer the story is, the more views I will have haha. Anyway, this chapter will probably be a longer one than the others because it's an "important" chapter in the story and in history so yeah haha. I will add some comedy and some history and maybe some sadness into it. I really don't know. And do I need to switch to 1st person? If so please tell me. I'm really good at it! Please review, comment, follow, and favorite the story! Please start it so others can follow. I have 5 reviews already which is good but keep it up! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

* * *

 

Ch. 3

 

"What!?"

The two younger nations yelled out in unison. Both of their faces showed worry and almost anger in what England had just said. He told them that, because of his war with France, he needed some money to pay off the repairs and weapons. So he needed these two to help him out. How was he going to do this? Well, he told them that he was going to tax the shit out of them! America tried to keep his usual smile but it soon turned into a glare.

"What the hell!? Is that why you came here?"

"No! I came to visit you! I was going to send a letter if I didn't tell you anyway. And it won't be that bad. You just have to pay a small price for it."

Scarlett piped into the argument.

"But how will we pay for the tax you're giving us if you won't even let us print our own money?"

The british nation shrugged, making America and Britannia fume.

"You're smart enough to figure it out. Besides, let's not bicker and spend some time together."

He said as he started unpacking the large wooden box he brought on the table. Scarlett looked at America and saw that he had a blank expression, yet she could see that his fists were tightening strongly. She had never seen him mad before and she hardly thought he was even on the peak of it, but she knew he was pissed. He just held it in well. Britain started rambling on about the crappy service he got on the American port and Alfred took a step forward.

'Oh shit,'

Thought Britannia as she touched his arm. He looked at her and she looked back softly. His facial expression softened like hers and he took a step back again. She got close to his ear and whispered,

"It's okay, don't let him get to you."

She said. He nodded and sighed; putting on his happy smile as he helped England unpack the box. What he had in the box consisted of tea (America's favorite apparently), new clothes, and a pack of scones. Scarlett cringed at the sight of them. The memories...

"So yes, I do think that the new tax will help both of our countries throughout the decade."

He was bringing it up again even though he said he wanted to change the subject. Both of the countries' eyes widened at the word. Decade.

"Decade!?"

The both questioned.

"Why yes. I've been beating France's ass for a long time but it costs money to kick someone's arse. You two know this right?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh that's right. You two haven't been in a 'real' war as of yet. Now, you America, had a little problem with those natives but that was quickly settled."

The blond said with a face of fact. Alfred's rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They were my people. I did not fight them. You did."

"Whatever. The fact of the matter is that that is all in the past now. Now if you will let me set this out for you two, we can start immediately. There will be a tax on almost everything that I ship to you such as sugar, tea, and stamps. It will create economic growth for London and boost the economy to extremely well levels. As for America and Britannia, it will help you two understand the value of money."

Scarlett stood there and listened; too shy to contradict what Britain was saying to them. However, America...wasn't one to stay quiet.

"The value of money? The value of money!? Britain, this tax that you're putting on us is going to leave us poor! How do you think our people will feel about it!?"

"King George lll requires it so it's final."

Was all that Britain said before lifting a fine tan-brown suit. America's anger turned into confusion as Britain held the suit out for him. He told him to put it on and America became slightly mad again. But, being the joyful person he was, he put the suit on despite his feelings. Scarlett watched them as they stood in front of the mirror. America commented that it was too stuffy and uncomfortable while Britain told him he refused to go out with him without such a suit. She was starting to realize that England was being very...dictating towards America and she. Before, he was kind and sometimes drunk, but he always treated them with care. But since he got back from his little war with France, she had to admit that he was acting like kind of a dick; especially to Alfred. She hoped that this would not go on and that the three of them would be the happy family they used to be. She never knew how wrong she was.

 

* * *

 

 

America was pissed now. He didn't even try to keep his smile that was contagious to everyone around him. It was 1776 and he had had enough. Whether it was the Boston Massacre, or the Boston Tea Party, or all of the fucking taxes Britain put on him, he couldn't take it anymore! It was about sixteen years ago when the taxes was put on him. Britannia had to cut her visit to him short so she could prepare her people for the horrible thing. At first, they both did okay but then when Britain started adding things and then adding even more things, it made them feel like trash...

"So what do you think?"

The man in the chair asked America as he sighed. America looked at the well-written document and couldn't help but smile at its perfect handwriting and use of words.

"I love it."

Was all he said. The man nodded and took the paper from him. The men in the room all looked at each other, giving each other the same look they had given at the Virginia convention when America and Patrick Henry managed to convince them to get into this. The man, Thomas Jefferson, set the paper down on the table and everyone signed it. America stood there with a look of pride on his young face. Finally he could fight for his freedom. Yes he had fought with Britain since last year; however, this made him feel even more confident in his purpose. He knew it would be hard but he was determined to fight this out. Britannia also convinced her people to help out America if this ever did happen. The two countries were best friends and they were going to stay that way. She couldn't even imagine seeing Britain whenever he did find out about this. Luckily, America and she were good at keeping secrets.

"Alright. Everyone has signed the Declaration of Independence. I will take this to England immediately. May God be with us gents."

Said Jefferson as he and Benjamin Franklin walked out. America watched them leave and took a sigh of relief. His general made his way over to him and nodded.

"It has been tough so far but we will prevail Alfred. Have you heard from Lady Britannia yet?"

The man asked him. Alfred opened his mouth but closed it when he heard the door open behind him. His bright blue eyes brightened when he saw her come in. Scarlett was accompanied by soldiers of her own and their uniforms consisted of bright blue and white trimming.

"I'm here!"

She said happily. The men in the room widened their eyes at her excitement. She did not seem nervous about doing this and that was probably the best quality about her. That's what America thought anyway. For the sake of not embarrassing him in front of his peers, she simply shook Alfred's hand instead of giving him a hug. BUT SHE SO WANTED TOO!

"I'm so glad you're here Scarlett, I was starting to get worried that you were stopped by one of Britain's ships or some crazy shit like that."

"Alfred, you? Worried? Yeah right. But no I didn't see any English ships on my way here. The wind was a bitch though."

"I see. That sucks."

General George Washington just stared at them in a weird way as they talked amongst each other. They sometimes giggled in-between sentences and he just found that bizarre.

"Sooooooooooooo how are you?"

She asked him as they decided to leave the crowded room. She had told her soldiers to chill. They didn't know what that meant but chose to rest anyways while America saluted General Washington before leaving with Scarlett.

"It's fine. I mean...I haven't really done well in my first few battles. But I held my own in Lexington on that first battle."

"Yeah I heard the first shot. Everyone did."

Scarlett said, twirling a piece of her long blond hair in her gloved fingers. Alfred rolled his eyes and pumped his fist.

"But I sent a letter to Prussia! You heard of him?"

He asked her as they walked along the cobblestone pathway. She nodded after some thought and smiled.

"Yeah I read something about him in one of the books in my library. It said he's been very successful in his wars. Although, not so much in Russia...Why did you send him a letter?"

"So he could help train us for what's to come. He knows how to fight and win a war so I thought that he could help make us better fighters. Hopefully, he's on his way here now."

"Sir, the country of Prussia is here."

Said one soldier who ran up to them. America's face turned into a grin as he looked at the girl beside him.

"Damn! Two people in one day! Fucking awesome!"

"Yes I know I am awesome!"

Yelled, what they presume, was Prussia. He had a very young handsome face that could probably get any lady he wanted. Well...Every country was either extremely handsome or extremely beautiful. It just turned out that way. He looked to be albino but not to where you would guess he was. His skin was a light soft white that seemed to express a sense of purity about him. His bright big eyes were reddened to the core; not in a hellish way but more of a ruby color. His hair was like snow as it complimented the rest of his face. It was covered with a decorated military hat and his whole body was enveloped in a combat uniform.

"My name is America sir. I am glad you came to help us in this war with Britain. We will use anything we can get to come out victorious."

America said; surprisingly in a professional way. Prussia nodded and put his hand to his chin in thought as he looked at the two younger countries. His scarlet-colored eyes stared into theirs before he gave them sort of a smile.

"America, you look a bit like Britain. However, you..."

He looked at Britannia with interest.

"...look exactly like him. What is your name miss?"

He asked her. She smiled.

"My name is Britannia. I am here to help America out because we are both in the same boat. Britain has put his death taxes on both of us and his policies are out of line and not right."

She said to the albino country. He hummed in response and sighed.

"What are your real names?"

"Alfred and Scarlett."

They both said in order. Prussia smiled and nodded.

"Good, that's what I'm going to call you for now on. My name is Gilbert if you do wish to call me by that. I really don't give a shit. Now, I will be training you in the art of combat, physical and mental ability, and strategy. I don't usually allow breaks but since you two are young I will allow it. Are you ready?"

He asked them with a grin. They both nodded and he grinned even more. Tightening his gloves, he pointed down on the ground and smirked.

"100 push-ups."

The two countries looked at each other in confusion.

"What?"

"100 push-ups. Now."

And that is what they did. They both got down on the ground and started doing push-ups while Prussia watched. What they didn't know what that he was analyzing their skills based on how many push-ups they would do before slowing down. However, he was surprised to find that both had no problem finishing all 100. So he made it harder. He walked over to America, who was still in the push-up position and sat on him. The teenage boy grunted in difficulty as Prussia told him to start all over again. At about fifty, Prussia lifted his legs up so that his whole body was on Alfred. Alfred gasped and cringed his teeth through the weight and sweat that was dawning on him. He managed to get through it but just barely.

"Very good."

The Germanic country told him as he lifted himself off of him. America collapsed to the ground in a gasping heap and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Scarlett ran over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you okay?"

She asked him out of worry. He panted even more as he nodded and gave her a smile.

"I-I'll be alright. This is why we need to train. So when we're done, I won't be gasping like this."

He told her. She was still worried but decided it was best to agree with him. Prussia stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the two talk. He found it surprising that he was being patient with them. Did he like these two teens already? He didn't like anybody but himself! He didn't know, they just had that certain quality that he liked. But he had to go on.

"Alright Scarlett, it's your turn."

He said simply. She nodded without arguing and got down on the ground. Alfred watched in concern as she had the same trouble as he did. She almost passed out by the time she got to 100 push-ups. Being a girl, Prussia didn't even think she would get past twenty. Women just didn't fight in war; except for a certain someone.

'She's like fucking Hungary...'

He thought as he saw Alfred help Scarlett up. They both needed some work but he had a feeling they would be the perfect fighters in no time...

"So I will make you do that every single morning and eventually you will be able to do it without any problem. I just got here so I'm feeling generous...Run around the perimeter of the city three times and you will be done for the day."

America and Britannia's mouths fell open as the Prussian snickered to himself as he walked away from them. They looked at each other, looked back at him, and then started running. Let's just say they didn't get back until sunset.

It took some time but the teens were able to get through Prussia's intense training. They could do whatever he asked them to do and they would have no problem. They were strong, fast, and their strategic mindset was greatly improved. The American and Britannian soldiers liked to watch the two countries during their training. They would 'ohhhhhh' and 'ahhhh' every time they saw someone pick up a giant boulder. Yes boulders! Prussia, being the proud son of a bitch he was, judged them ready for anything Britain could throw at them.

"Alright, you two are finished."

"With the day?"

The boy and girl asked in confusion as they looked at the rising sun of the morning. Prussia chuckled and ruffled both of their hair.

"With my awesome training you losers!"

He yelled. The two blinked before the corners of their mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick England's ass!"

America yelled as he jumped in the air. He was obviously excited. He gave Prussia a back-breaking hug and a thousand 'thank you's' before jogging in place to get rid of all of his happiness. Scarlett rolled her eyes and hugged Prussia as well.

"Thank you Gilbert haha. Will you be staying to help us fight?"

"Of course. I have nothing better to do."

He said with that 'awesome' smirk of his.

"Awesome! I-"

"I know right!"

He interrupted her...They both just stared at each other...In silence...

"...As I was saying, I heard France was coming to help us as well. Oh! There he is!"

She said as she pointed behind Gilbert. Gilbert's eyes turned a bit dark as he turned around to face the up-coming flamboyant blond.

"Bonjour, I am here to kick that British bastard's ass! And I do not believe we have met. I am France but you can call me Francis or your lover."

"Excuse me!?"

Scarlett yelled out of shock at the Frenchman in front of her. First of all, he just suddenly revealed himself and started talking like he had been part of the conversation. Second of all, he was creepy as hell as he flirted with her. He waved his hands in front of his face and gave a nervous smile.

"I am just kidding mademoiselle. You are way too young for me. But anyway, yes I love a good spontaneous entrance so I came out of nowhere."

He said in a heavily French accent. Scarlett just stared at him while Prussia pinched his nose in irritation.

"...I have brought many soldiers of my own for this. I have also brought my navy just in case you need it. Britain's navy is almost unbeatable but we can try. I see you got Prussia here to help you..."

France said as he looked at the light-skinned young man. Before he could answer though, America ran up to the three of them and pumped his fists once again.

"France you're finally here! You're here! You're here! You're here!"

"Oui America, I'm here. So when do we get this battle started?"

He asked Alfred. Alfred stopped to think and shrugged.

"I don't really know yet. I gotta talk with my general before we start but watch this!"

He screamed as he punched a hole through a rock. France's eyes went huge.

"quoi de merde!? (What the fuck)!"

"Yeah! And Scarlett can do it too! Prussia trained us for so long and now we are stronger than freaking boats!"

"I see that..."

France said; looking a bit scared at the young man's strength.

So now there was America, Britannia, Prussia, and France. Would there be anybody else to help them fight against Great Britain? Probably not. So they all had to do their best with what they had. France's navy helped America and Britannia's navy's greatly while Prussia's trained troops helped out the armies on land. There was no telling what Britain was thinking thousands of miles away.

 

* * *

 

 

"How could this happen..."

Brtiain asked himself as he read over the declaration America had sent him over and over again. For the past few years, he read over the official document and couldn't bear the sight of the words that were printed on the paper. Other than thinking about his country, he was thinking about America instead and what he did wrong. Was he too dictative towards the teenage boy? Was he too harsh about the things he said? He had been paranoid about it ever since America started fighting. Speaking of fighting, it surprised him even more so that Britannia was fighting right along with America. He had no idea that she was feeling the same about the taxes and policies. But because she was in America fighting, her own country didn't have her there to protect it. So he had to admit that she went the smart way and set up a major barricade around her country. Britain had tried to get through it many times so he could at least invade Britannia but her people were too strong and determined to keep him out. They never went on the offensive and always stayed on the defense which was probably the best thing for them to do...

"Arthur!"

Britain flinched and hesitantly walked into the room, setting the paper in his pocket after thinking about it. The king sat on his throne and looked at the nation in annoyance. In all honesty, King Georgie was mad. BARKING MAD! He had some sort of mental disease that made him freak out at certain times and at other times he was just a dick about everything he said.

"The colonies are putting in more fights than ever. Our generals are having trouble keeping up with your boy, your girl, Prussia, and that God-awful frog."

"His name is America and her name is Britannia sir."

England said with a bit of a tone. Even though they were in a war, he still loved them like his children.

"I really don't care what their names are."

The king said with a nonchalant expression. Britain glared at the king and turned to leave. George's eyes widened for a second before he stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing!?"

"Going out for tea!"

Arthur yelled back before going out the door. But he went onto his boat instead. He just wanted to get this war over with so the three of them would be the family they once were. However, the whole boat ride across the Atlantic was met with Britannian and French ships. It was a pain in the ass! Luckily his ship was able to maneuver between the cannon fire but he got to America later than he would've liked.

"Welcome back sir!"

A soldier greeted him as he stepped off the a ship.

"...Any trouble on the way here?"

"You have no bloody idea."

Britain retorted with an exhausted sigh. The soldier nodded, deciding not to further the issue, and started explaining the death statistics. It was the same thing every time he got here. Death statistics, battle results, soldier count; it was all getting old. He was on his way to his favorite general; General Cornwallis. The two needed a plan if they were going to win. Once he saw the familiar Union Jack flag on a tent, he felt a bit better.

"Britain! Nice to see you! We need you to help us in the battle this time. We have word that Britannian and Prussian forces are moving into our fort as we speak and we need to push them all the way back to their own base. We are in Yorktown right now and if we can come back, we will destroy the opposing forces all together. Now we have had tremendous trouble down in places like Georgia and South Carolina but I won't get into things like that just yet. But the good thing is that if we don't find ourselves successful in this battle, we can always evacuate by sea."

Cornwallis said. Britain nodded and looked up at the sky. The clouds bunched up together and were starting to turn grey by the looks of it. He knew this meant that it was probably going to storm. His lips turned into a frown at the sight of it. Rain had always been in his country and it always meant bad luck for him. Hopefully though, he would pull through this battle that was going to happen in a few moments. He glanced at his general, who seemed enthusiastic, and sighed.

"I will go get ready."

He simply said as he walked inside the tent. He got in his red uniform slowly. His bright green eyes looked down at his white gloved hands for a second before he tightened them. Something was definitely off. He did not know whether it was just his nerves or something else. He stayed in the lonely tent for a few seconds before Cornwallis bursted in without announcement.

"Britain! They're here! Here!"

He said as he threw Britain his musket. The country caught it and gripped it tightly as he followed the general outside the tent. It was true. The Prussian flag flew high over the approaching army as they came forth to the British fort. Beside it, Britannia's flag of red, white, and blue flew even higher. His heart pumped faster as he looked at his men. They were ready for a fight so they did not need a pep talk. He turned towards the army and glared daggers through them.

"Men! Charge!"

He yelled as the red-coats ran behind him. It was soon after that the men collided with the other side. Muskets pierced skin, bullets were shot into people's skulls, blood was shed all over the ground. The battle was turning out to be a bloody one already. Britain, being perfect in his aim, killed three soldiers with one shot with awesome precision. He then stabbed another soldier while reloading all at the same time.

"England! The awesome me is here to kick your ass!"

Oh God...Arthur turned to his left to see the familiar albino country running over to him. He gritted his teeth as they pressed their muskets against each other. Prussia growled at him and pushed the guns out of both of their hands. The muskets fell to their side as Prussia landed a punch to Britain's cheek. He stumbled back a bit but responded with a uppercut to the German country's jaw. Prussia fell to the ground and spit out some blood onto the hard-soiled ground. Britain brought his foot back and punted Gilbert in the stomach so hard that he coughed up even more blood. Prussia squeezed his eyes shut to somehow relieve the pain he was feeling.

"This is for helping them!"

He yelled as he brought his foot back again. However, before he could kick the Prussian, he was quickly tackled to the ground. He looked in shock as he saw the tackler. It was Britannia. Her long blond hair was pulled into a long pony tail that was held with a beautiful pendent. His green eyes looked at her face and it showed courage but also some fear as she lifted up her fist. He barely had enough time to block her first punch, let alone her second. He grabbed her wrists and stared into her eyes. This was actually the first time they had actually seen each other on the battle field. The war had started somewhere around the mid 1770s; it was now 1783.

"Stop!"

She screamed at him as she pulled her wrists from his strong grasp. He couldn't even comprehend the girl in front of him. He was too shocked by how the girl he loved and cared for looked. She looked like a warrior that had been with her army forever. Her movements were stronger than ever and her instincts were quicker than a cheetah. She tightened her fists again and her emerald eyes watered as she threw another punch. The hit connected with his right cheek but all he cared about was her emotions. Was she crying? Did she not want to hurt him after all?

"Scarlett! I got this! Take a rest!"

Prussia panted as he got up. His soft white lips were covered in bright red blood but he did not seem to care as he attacked England. Scarlett jumped off of him and wiped her eyes. She did not stick around to watch the two men fight though. She chose to help her men out and keep them safe. Whenever she fought with her soldiers, the casualty rate went down tremendously. So whenever she could be there, she protected them with all her heart...

On the other side of the battlefield, America and General Washington snuck their way through the forest that hid them so well and charged at the red-coats in a brilliant surprise attack. The British were completely shocked by this. Never before have they ever had to battle the Prussians, Britannians, and the Americans all in one. Who was next!? Fucking France!? In fact, France was on his way, but not on land. He and his navy traveled on their gigantic ships through the waters of the coastline. Once Yorktown was in view from the ship, France's smile grew as he commanded his men to go faster.

"Heh! You're fucking cornered now Britain!"

Prussia screamed as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. Britain's eyes turned into a look of confusuion. He turned around and saw that France's ships blowing up his own. His blood ran cold by seeing this. Turning back around, he saw that Prussia was standing there with a smirk on his face, Britannia was holding her own with just her fists, and America was storming through his soldiers...WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell was America doing here!? His panic began to grow with everything he saw but was interrupted by a droplet of water that had fallen from the sky. He looked up to see that multiple drops of rain soon followed, creating a heavy storm during the battle.

"Shit!"

Britain muttered as he glared at Prussia. He knew he was cornered so what was the point in fighting on if all of his men were going to die. In other instances, he would've raised the white flag, but this was his last attempt of winning the war. This was his main army and he was losing. He looked around for a musket and found one next to his foot. He picked it up, put gun powder in it, and pointed it at Prussia. The Prussian's red eyes went wide as he brought his arms up in defense. Britain's finger moved to pull the trigger but Scarlett stopped him. She ran in front of Prussia and spread her arms out.

"Britain stop! Just stop all of this and surrender!"

"Britannia, get out of the way!"

"No! I won't until you give up!"

She screamed at him. Prussia never asked for her to protect him but he knew he would never talk her out of protecting him. England raised his gun even more but everyone knew he was bluffing. There was no way he could ever shoot Scarlett. Soon after, America had reached the three countries and stared hard at Britain. The British nation hadn't even noticed that all of his troops were either dead, wounded, or captured. It was just him; against America, Britannia, Prussia, and France. America's soldiers in blue stood behind him as he spoke.

"Britain! I want my freedom! And I won't stop until you give it to me!"

The teen yelled. England shook his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You idiot! You're not ready!"

"Yes I am! Give me my-"

Alfred stopped talking as Arthur rushed at him with the tip of his musket. He gasped and brought his own musket up to his face. The knife of England's gun grazed the wood of America's and then was flown into the air. Once he saw that America was defenseless, he pointed his gun at the boy's chest and brought his fingers to the trigger. He didn't pull it though. It was like he was frozen in time. Frozen in a never-ending time lapse of fear, betrayal, and...and...love...He soon realized that he could not shoot Alfred either. The memory of the first moment they met kept forming itself in his mind and his eyes started to tear up. He lowered the gun and fell to his knees.

"You're so stupid..."

He muttered as America looked down on him. Scarlett and Prussia walked up behind America as Britain started to cry into his hands. Rain fell upon the four countries as they watched the alpha male sob. No one said anything. The only sounds that were heard were the soft pitter patter of the rain and the quiet weeping of England. He couldn't stop himself.

"Britain..."

America said after the silence. England looked up at him and more tears poured down his soft cheeks.

'I guess I was right about the rain...'

England thought to himself as he sighed. I think it was a sign that he had to stop being stubborn and let his countries free. If they were able to do this, then they were ready to be their own nation. Prussia stood a few steps back from the two younger nations. His role in this war was finished. America and Britannia, who fought in this war to gain their independence, stood there in front of their founder. He was crying and looked far different than the great nation he was supposed to be.

"Okay..."

He said. Alfred and Scarlett looked at each other at Britain's words. What did he just say?

"Okay what?"

"I will give you two your independence..."

He whispered before crying some more. He didn't want to cry but he could not help it. The tears just kept coming and coming. The two teens looked at each other and then hugged. No words needed to be said. They did it. They won the war...with the help of some allies. France was probably taking the soldiers onto his ship for containment while Prussia was wiping the blood off his mouth with a cloth. Britain, after minutes of crying, finally stood up and cleared his throat.

"But on one condition."

He said. The two countries nodded cautiously and England told them his condition.

"Don't hate me..."

He said quietly as he looked down at the ground. Scarlett looked at him sadly and walked over to him. He looked up at her as she gave him a hug; the first hug in nearly a decade.

"I could never hate you Britain."

She told him. America stood a few feet away from them with a darkened look on his face. Britain looked at the boy and expected a response. Alfred tossed his hand in the air and turned around.

"What she said..."

And with that, he walked away to his general, leaving Scarlett and Arthur alone together in the rain. Although, Prussia still kept an eye on the both of them in case England tried anything.

"Love...I'm sorry this all had to happen..."

He told her as he rested his hand on her cheek. She shook her head and gave him a smile.

"It was going to happen sooner or later..."

"It was, wasn't it...Well...I...don't know what to say...It's hard to think about just letting you two go off on your own..."

He whispered in her ear. She nodded and patted his shoulder.

"It will be alright. I think we can manage."

Scarlett said with a confident countenance. Britain opened his mouth to say words but then closed it again in embarrassment. It took him a clear minute to actually say anything.

"W-Well...At least let me be your first trading partner...Do you think we could be able to do that...?"

He asked her. She thought for a minute before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah. I'd like that..."

 

* * *

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO LONG! Gah! Like I have said, I didn't get all of the history in because I really wanted the Revolution to just be one chapter. And I'm sure Prussia didn't bring his own army to fight alongside America but whatever haha. I felt like I did a pretty okay job at describing it nicely but if I need work, just tell me in a review or comment! So please review and comment on the story! Anddddddddd please follow and favorite me and the story! Tell me how I did with the chapter! So yes, this is the start of their own journeys now. There will probably be more chapters where its not really history but like...I don't know a fun chapter haha. Okay, I think I should stop talking now. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this long-ass chapter and I will see you next time!**


	4. Italy's Revival

**I do not own Hetalia but I am talking with the owner and I will get back to you!**

 

* * *

 

**It is time for chapter four of this Hetalia story! I think the last chapter really gave the story the boost it needed because it's starting to increase it's readership and reviews. Let me just give thinks to the guests who have reviewed on Fanfiction as well as PixeliteMC and FanaticShipper! You guys as awesome! As for Quotev, I would like to thank The Person you Thought you knew. She is awesome as well! And then all of the follower and favorites! You guys rock! Okay anyway! I skipped soccer practice to start on this chapter and I am hoping that I can get it done by tonight. Please review and comment on the story and I will update the story faster! I promise you! Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 4: Italy's Arrival

 

**(Year: 1785)**

"America is adopting a new government system known as a federal republic so that is what I want us to be as well."

Britannia told the congressmen in the room. They looked at each other and asked her to continue her speech. She told them that there were three branches: Executive, Judicial, and Legislative. She also told them that they were going to have elected officials like a president.

"But who will be our president and vice president?"

"Well we'll take a vote."

She told the man who asked her the question. They were all pretty new to this but they eventually got through it. The congress had voted for a man named Christian James Brady. He had come to Britannia from Ireland and made himself out to be quite the leader. So he was now President Brady. His vice president was soon to be decided by the same congress. The vice president was name Brandon Owens. A man from Wales that came to Britannia for religious liberty. The men also voted for their own Britannian currency for the first time. Scarlett had the conversation with Alfred and they both agreed that both of their currencies should be the "dollar". America would have American dollars and Britannia would have Britannian dollars.

"Great! That's totally great! Hell yeah!"

Scarlett yelled as she pumped her fist. Everyone just stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"My people need to work on their enthusiasm..."

She muttered to herself as she walked out of the tall church-like building. She stretched her arms out and smiled as the sun hit her bright face. Her smile brightened at the clear blue sky until she looked down at the ocean in front of her. A large ship with a flag that had three stripes of green, white, and red sailed in front of her. She immediately ran to her general, who was inside, and dragged him outside.

"Who the hell is that!?"

She screamed at him. He looked at her in a silly way and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just Italy."

"Italy!?"

She screamed again. She had read about him but has never met him in real life before. Her general nodded and smiled.

"Yep! He came by while you were in America fighting Britain and he brought us this stuff called pasta. Best food ever, you have to try it."

He said. She crossed her arms and gasped.

"You guys just let him come on my land so he could give you pasta!? What if he tried to invade us!?"

Her general shrugged again and ran over to the dock as the ship was docking at the port. Scarlett rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair to make it look good. She always wanted to make a good impression on another country, She walked over to stand beside her general as the Italian men came off their ship. They all seemed...extremely annoying and weird to her. They kept pointing at everything and their eyes went huge every time they saw something they really liked. At last, their country of Italy exited the ship and stepped onto the dock with a smile on his face. He had a very handsome face with light brown hair and brown eyes. A strand of hair curled on his side and found the urge to swat at it. He wore the usual clothes the rest of his men were wearing and he looked to be about twenty years old. Somewhere around that age. Scarlett walked over to him and held out her hand.

"I'm Britannia, pleasure to meet you Mr. Italy."

She said quite lady-like. She hated when she sounded like that but she was raised to be polite. The young man looked at her weird and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"No-a need to be so-a formal! Nice to meet you-a Britannia!"

He screamed in cheerfulness. Scarlett's eyes went wide as he squeezed the life out of her. He set her down and she panted for a second before taking a step back.

'What the hell is wrong with him!?'

She thought as she stared at him. He still had that dumb goofy smile on his face as he twirled the curl in his hair. She chose to ignore what had just happened for now and maybe bring it up if they did indeed become friends. How did she not even know that THIS person was in her country while she was at war!?

"So what brings you here?"

She asked him. He grinned and shrugged.

"I heard that-a you were here-a and wanted to-a become-a friends! That is all! And I-a also brought pasta!"

He yelled as he held up a plate of this so called "pasta". Scarlett looked at it suspiciously for a second before taking the plate from him slowly. She looked up at him and he encouraged her to eat it. He was really weird but he seemed harmless. She slowly grabbed the fork that was on the plate and ate the pasta. It was totally a surprise to her to find how good it was. All she had really eaten was fish and chips and some other things England taught her how to make. It wasn't really a long list...

"This is delicious."

She told him happily. Italy's face brightened and he gave her another hug.

"Grazie! Now I have another friend-a! We can make-a pasta together and play-a and paint some pictures and sing all of the songs in my song book!"

He ranted. Uh really? All she said was that it was delicious but if he wanted to be her ally, that was fine with her. She gave him back the plate and one of her men handed her a napkin so she could dab the corner of her mouth. Italy watched her with a sparkle in his eyes. It was almost hypnotic to stare at them. It was like they had their own life and heart. He noticed that she was staring and he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ciao? Terra Britannia? (Hello? Earth to Britannia?)"

He asked. She gasped and blushed from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry...F-Follow me."

She told him as she turned. She wanted to show him her house and at least treat him to a snack while he was here. She cursed herself for her house still being under construction. Her people convinced her that it was too small and needed to look like one of Britain's castles. So there were only a few rooms that were done so far. The other parts were in the process of becoming one of the most beautiful homes the world had ever seen. She opened the door and apologized to Italy for the construction.

"It does not-a bother me bellissimo."

He said. He kept speaking in his own language and that kind of made her feel a bit dumb that she didn't know it. Yeah, that sounds stupid but she is really self-conscious! She sat him at her table and poured him some tea. She then set a plate of sugar cookies on the table and sat across from him. She wanted to learn more about this country since the only countries she had seen thus far were America, Britain, Prussia, and France.

"Soooo...How old are you?"

"Twenty."

He said while smiling. She went on to the next question.

"Okay...What is your real name? My real name is Scarlett but I don't really care what you call me."

"My real name is Feliciano! I also don't-a really care."

He took a bite of his cookie and jumped up in his seat. Scarlett thought he was choking but it seemed that he liked the cookie a lot. Again, Italy is so fucking weird.

"Questo cookie è meraviglioso! (This cookie is wonderful!)"

There he goes again; speaking in his own native tongue. She wanted to yell that she couldn't understand a word he was saying but again that would be pretty rude and she didn't want to be a bitch. It did piss her off though. She rolled her eyes even though he just complimented her tasty dessert. She turned and huffed while wiping the counter with a wet cloth. Italy's smile turned into an expression of confusion and sadness as she ignored him. Was it something he had said?

"Scarlett...What's wrong?"

He asked, using her real name for the first time. She turned and shook her head, silently telling him that she didn't want to say anything. But Italy, being himself, had to press the issue three more times before she finally told him what was wrong.

"I can't understand your language okay! What is it even called anyway!?"

"Italian."

"Gah! I'm such a dumbass! That was so obvious!"

She scolded herself. Italy shook his head and held her hand.

"No you aren't Britannia. You-a just haven't studied it is all."

"Studied?"

She asked in interest. He nodded and smiled, walking over to her book shelf. There were books that were about geography, the Bible, and childhood stories but she did not have any books that taught her how to speak another language other than English. She wondered if England had any and would have to remember to mail him a letter asking for them.

"By the look on your-a face-a, it looks like you-a have figured it-a out. You-a need some books on language. They always help!"

He exclaimed with a thumbs-up. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but a knock at the door stopped her from speaking. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it to find Britain standing there with a smile on his face. Her emerald-colored eyes brightened as she saw him. Ever since the end of the war, he has been an understanding and caring ally to her country.

"Hello love."

He said as she hugged him and invited him in. His face turned sour when he saw Italy. He turned to her and got close to her ear.

"You have a boy in your kitchen...Please don't tell me you two were-"

"No! We weren't doing anything!"

She screamed with a red face.

"Ciao Britain!"

Italy waved with happiness. Britain turned to him and narrowed his eyes before finally remembering him.

"Oh...It's just you Italy. Scarlett, I didn't know you were looking for allies this soon."

"I wasn't...planning to do so. He just kind of showed up and I didn't want to be rude. I mean, we have just elected our first president and created our own currency. We haven't even built my government to its full capacity yet. Ever since the war I have been-"

"Blahhh!"

Britain suddenly coughed up some blood and he held his mouth with his hand. She totally forgot about his little reflex whenever the Revolutionary war was brought up. She grabbed a napkin and gave it to him. She rubbed and patted his back while he cleaned himself up.

"Sorry..."

"It's quite alright. You just forgot. But anyway, what were you two talking about if you weren't...snogging...?"

He asked as he sat at the table. Italy totally forgot and started eating cookies as if he didn't have to answer. Scarlett sighed and nodded her head at the bookshelf.

"We were talking about how I needed to learn more languages other than English..."

She mumbled. Arthur's face lit up when she said that and he grinned.

"Well what a coincidence."

And with that, he snapped his fingers and the front door opened. Two men, both having a pile of books in their arms, came in and set the stacks on the table. They then saluted to England and left the room without a word. Scarlett pointed at the books with a questioning look and England laughed. He signaled at Italy and the Italian nation chuckled as he scanned the books. He then picked out a book with red, white, and green trimming. He handed the book to Scarlett and she read the title.

"Learning Italian."

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that this is what she wanted. She could now learn all of the languages and become friends with every country that crossed her path! She was literally jumping up in excitement and Britain had to force himself from laughing out loud.

"I always knew you had an interest for knowledge. I have already studied all of them and I know you will too love."

"Are you going to give America these as well?"

Scarlett asked with a big smile. Britain frowned.

"I-I don't know love. Maybe you can give them to him yourself. He doesn't really like me anymore..."

He whispered sadly. Scarlett shook her head and patted his arms.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm just sure of it."

She said. But something in her mind told her that America really didn't like Britain anymore. She would have to ask him the next time she saw him...

 

* * *

 

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I got some serious writer's block for this! But yeah, Italy is Scarlett's second ally in all of this and Britain has brought her all of the language books so she can study them. The next chapter will bring America back into the story; just in case you were worried about that. And in case you didn't notice, she's starting to like boys now since she keeps blushing and all of that crap. But again, she will be with America haha. That won't stop me from a little teasing with the other countries XD! Please review and comment on the story and tell me how I did! Please do it! If you don't I'll find you! Anyway, please favorite and follow the story! I might just start on the next chapter now! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	5. Lionheart Castle

**I do not own Hetalia but I wish I did and everyone else probably does too.**

 

* * *

 

 

**It is time for another chapter of my Hetalia fanfic. I'm having some trouble figuring out a name for the story as you can see. I changed it from Britannia's Legacy to just Britannia but I feel like that's such a boring title haha. If you have any suggestions, please message me or put it in a review or a comment. It would be most appreciated. Anyway, thanks so much for reading so far! The story has just begun since we are still in the late 1770s. I'm pretty sure the next war will be the War of 1812 but I don't think I will focus on it as much. It will probably just be one chapter like the Revolutionary War. But boy when I get to World War 2. It's fucking on bro! Okay so I will try to introduce more countries in the story and I hope you guys write me your thoughts in that little box at the bottom of the page. Do it now! I command you! Whatever...Thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

* * *

 

 

Ch. 5: Lionheart Castle

 

**(Year: 1790)**

"Lady Britannia, America is likely to arrive any day now. I also have a report from the workers on the fifth floor. They have stated that they are officially done with your home and that it is the most magnificent home of any other country...I don't really know how they would know if it's better than other countries' homes but I assume it looks pretty good."

The young man by Scarlett's side said to her. She grinned ear-to-ear and pumped her fist.

"Yes! Finally! I can actually go live in my home now. I never understood why they didn't want me going in there a couple of years ago."

She said thoughtfully. The man shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise ma'am."

"Possibly."

She said as she took a sip of her cup of tea. Britain's habits of drinking tea rubbed off on her nicely. These five years later Scarlett, or Britannia, still looked the same as she did. The only change was where she was staying for moment. Italy was the last guest who got to see the inside of her home. Hell, SHE was the last person to see the inside of her home other than the construction workers who insisted on making the comfortable home into a big-ass castle! However, the thought of showing people her own castle sounded bad-ass to her.

"So does that mean America will be my first guest in my first 'real' home?"

"It appears that way Miss."

Her assistant said happily. She mentally cheered and jumped up from her seat. Running outside, she looked around for her home over all of the buildings her people had built over the years. There was the giant clocktower where everyone kept their time on the street. There was the port where you could see the enormous white sails of Holy Britannian Navy. There was also the tall tower of the church where the bells rung everytime someone got married. Nothing else made an appearance except a gigantic ruby-colored castle that towered all of the other structures...Wait a minute...GIGANTIC RUBY-COLORED CASTLE THAT TOWERED ALL OF THE OTHER STRUCTURES!? Scarlett quickly turned to her assistant, Cade, and pointed at the ruby castle.

"What the hell is that!?"

"That's your castle Scarlett."

He said, only using her human name a few times every so often. Her mouth literally fell open and she pointed at herself.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes..."

Cade said, trying to hold in a laugh. Scarlett almost passed out from excitement. Red was her favorite color and the castle sparkled with ruby color. It kind of looked like a glass slipper the way it reflected and sparkled the light off of it's grand outer walls. It started from the ground on the left to the top of the red tower that ended on the right in a stair design. Separate towers were on both sides of the main castle, acting like watch towers in a way. It was all sounded by the greenest of gardens and grass. She instantly ran over to it with her assistant close behind. Once there, she stopped in front of it while Cade collapsed to the ground in a panting heat.

"It's beautiful Cade! I can't even believe this is my home! It was so worth the wait. Don't you think so too-...Why are you on the ground?"

"B-Because we just sprinted two miles!"

He yelled before hyperventilating. She rolled her eyes and picked him up.

"You'll be fine. After all, I only have people under thirty as my assistant so they can keep up with me. You should be able to hehe."

She giggled as she patted his back. He sighed and stood up alongside her as she made her way inside. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were many rooms since the castle was five floors tall. There were about ten rooms on each floor so that totaled up to fifty rooms in all. She had to admit, they really went overboard with pleasing her and she just asked them to build her a nice house. I think they just wanted higher pay or a kiss on the cheek from her. Sorry bastards...

"Well they did an awesome job! Where is my room!?"

She yelled out. Cade, who had finally regained his breath, led her up the huge artistic staircase to the third floor.

"Your room is on the third floor so you'll be in the middle of everything. If you want to go down, you just go down two floors. If you want to go up, you just go up two floors. It's that simple."

He explained as the two walked through the long hall. Every hall was decorated with paintings from famous artists. Most from era's like the Renaissance or the Dark Ages. It was some pretty legit shit guys! The two stopped at two big doors that were connected to each other. The handles were covered in gold for added effect.

"Now. This is your room Lady Britannia."

He said as he opened the doors to a magnificent bedroom filled with colors of all kinds.

"Holy shit!"

Scarlett yelled as she immediately ran to the king-sized bed to jump on it. Cade pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with expectancy.

"The bed is red, white, and blue! Just like my flag!"

"Yes."

"And the walls are hand-painted with awesome descriptions of literature and music!"

"That assumption is accurate, yes."

"And! And! And...The bathroom! Oh my God, the bathroom! It's huge! Like for real!"

She screamed as she ran into the "for real huge" bathroom. It looked like something Queen Elizabeth would require as her restroom. It was pretty great.

*Knock* *Knock*

"What was that!? Don't tell me my castle is crashing around me! I just got it!"

Scarlett screamed as her eyes started to water. Cade huffed and grabbed her wrist.

"It's just somebody at the door! Calm down, jeez..."

"Oh...My bad."

She muttered as she practically ran down the staircase to the front door. She swung it open and the American in front of her's eyes went wide.

"Hey!"

She yelled as she gave him a big hug. He wasn't complaining.

"Hey Scarlett haha."

"Welcome! To! My! New! Castle! America!"

She screamed as she waved her arms all whimsical-like. He just stood there with a grin on his face because she looked so cute twirling like that.

"It's pretty bad-ass bro."

He replied, walking into the main room.

"I know right. I just got it hehe. Anyway, I'm so glad you're here. We need to catch up since we've both been busy with our countries. I hope you don't mind me adopting your constitution because I did that when your guys released it."

She said to Alfred with a look of sneakiness. America honestly didn't care if she did since the constitution was totally awesome and should be used by every country.

"It's cool. And I'm glad to see you too. I've been kind of lonely all by myself over there."

"Aww! but don't you have your brother, Canada, right next to you? Britain told me that he was your neighbor."

Scarlett said as she poured the both of them some water in her fancy new kitchen. Don't even get me started on what it looks like. Anyway, back to them!

"Yeah but...I was talking to him the other day and he suddenly just disappeared! What the hell right!? But I could still here his voice! And Scarlett, he sounds totally weird haha. Like I asked, 'Canada, where are you bro' and his voice replied back, 'I don't know what you're talking aboot.' Hahaha! He says 'about' totally weird but yeah he always disappears when we hang out so I'm lonely..."

Scarlett just stared at him while drinking her water. He said all of that in just a matter of seconds. He was even more energized than she was on a daily basis. He gave her a look and she waved him off.

"Nothing! That IS weird!"

She laughed nervously.

"...I'm just an island so I don't even have a neighbor. It f-ing sucks..."

She turned to Cade, who stood by waiting for any other orders, and asked him if she had any other visitors that were due today. He looked at his notes and shook his head but felt the need to add,

"However, tomorrow Italy will be coming to pick up some documents that you had to sign just a few weeks ago. He sent a note saying quote, 'Vengo a prendere il mio documento e portare un po ' di pasta bella! (I'm coming to pick up my document and bring you some pasta beautiful!)'"

Scarlett nodded and excused Cade for the rest of the day, leaving her and America alone in the kitchen. She looked at the blonde nation and his bright ocean-blue eyes showed obvious interest in something. She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"What's with that look?"

"What was that language your assistant just spoke?"

He asked.

"Italian."

She replied nonchalantly. He tilted his head at her.

"And you understood it?"

He asked. She nodded and he slammed his hands on the table.

"TEACH ME!"

He yelled. She almost did a spit-take in surprise.

"What!?"

"Teach me Scarlett! Teach me how to learn another language other than English!"

America said, bringing his warm hands to grip her soft ones gently. She could almost laugh at how excited he became in such short amount of time. All she had to do was look into his bright eyes and she knew what he was thinking after all. So she walked over to the army of language books she has studied ever since she got them. She was pretty confident in her abilities to speak most languages now. Her favorite, other than English, was Japanese because it sounded so beautiful to her. Her least favorite was probably Arabic because...well it was just weird. She blew some dust that had covered them and presented them to Alfred.

"Books?"

He asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Yep, each book has every word of one language and it teaches you how to speak and read it. It's actually quite easy to understand."

She said as she handed him the book. He looked at it and smiled softly.

"Where did you get these?"

"Oh...Um...Britain gave them to me since I asked for them."

At the mention of England, America's face dropped a bit and his smile turned into a slight frown. He sighed as he put the book down on the table and sat back down. Britannia knew she probably should've made up an excuse for the books. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know...He did ask me to give them to you whenever I saw you. He didn't want to give them to you personally because he thought you didn't like him anymore."

She said. America's eyes went wide for a second before going back to their original state. He crossed his arms and looked down.

"It's not that I don't like him anymore. It's just...complicated I guess...But...Eventually...I think we will be friends at least. Just as long as he doesn't start another war."

He joked. I laughed and waved my hand at him.

"No chance! He's too busy arguing with France about something. But if you really want me to teach you how to speak the other languages, I will certainly do so because you're my best friend haha. And, we can study in my brand new ruby castle! Sorry, I just love saying that haha. Have your people started on a house for you yet?"

"Hell yeah they have! Well...not yet but we're making the plans to! It's going to be the best house ever! And we're going to call it the 'White House' because it's going to be solid white! And when it gets built, I want you to come over so I can give you a tour. The blueprints are looking...what's the word?"

"Bad-ass?"

"Yeah bad-ass!"

He screamed happily. The two laughed and joked about what America wanted in his house for the next thirty minutes. Most of the things he wanted were a pool, a bowling alley, and a movie theatre...Even though movies didn't exist then...Yeah, I don't know how he knows what a movie is...

"So what are you going to call this castle of yours Scarlett?"

He asked after their friendly laughs decreased. Scarlett put her hand to her chin in thought and a bright light bulb appeared on top of her head.

"Lionheart Castle! You know why? Because it's the city where the castle is located and it's the biggest city in my country! Although, that might change when I make my journey through the the rest of my land. The top part is covered in icy mountain tops so I will have to bring my coat and the bottom is like really tropical so my country is all fucked up. But I mean, it's just like your country, am I right? The weather elements are all mixed up because the land is in a variety of places where there are different temperatures and climates."

She said after thinking about it. He nodded and crossed his arms again.

"True. I've only seen civilized people in the eastern part of my country but sometimes I like to go west and hang out with my Native American dudes. The taught me how to hunt and ration my resources. And they wear barely any clothes so you know that's cool that I get to do that too!"

He said with a blush. Scarlett punched him in the arm while laughing.

"Oh shut up pervert! It would be kind of cool to hang out with an Native tribe though. I have none for some reason. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you! Have you noticed that everytime you see someone, they know exactly who you are and you automatically know what their name is!? You know what I'm saying?"

Scarlett asked America. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I think it's because they're our citizens so we just know who they are. However, I have no idea what other countries' citizens' names are. Like if I visit Canada, a person might say 'hello America' to me but I'm just like, 'Sorry...I don't know you...but hi anyways!' Haha."

America laughed and propped his shoes on the table while swinging his arms behind his head. Britannia didn't mind because she knew that she does that as well, to the displeasure of Britain. Thinking about it, Scarlett decided that she actually wanted to see this Canada America had always talked about. He said they almost looked exactly alike and that sounded pretty interesting.

"Hey Alfred, can I meet Canada?"

She asked him suddenly. He stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise.

"You want to meet my bro?"

"Yeah, I want to see you two stand next to each other hehe."

She said with a wink. He smiled and stood up.

"Okay! Well then when I have to go back, come with me and we can visit him!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

 

* * *

 

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you liked that haha. Bringing America back into the story made the chapter so much easier to type up lol. And she has a freaking Ruby castle! I kind of used the Ruby Palace from Sword Art Online as my inspiration so it kind of looks like that just not floating in the sky. If you want me to go more in depth about what the castle looks like or what's inside in later chapters, just tell me. Anyway, please help me come up with a name for the story if you have any suggestions. Remember, it's just about her and America's journey through history together so think about that when thinking of a name. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IF YOU ARE A QUOTEV READER AND YOU FAVORITE THE STORY, I WILL FOLLOW YOU BECAUSE I AM GRATEFUL HAHA. If Fanfiction wants me to do that just tell me guys. Okay please review and comment on the story and tell me how I did! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


End file.
